The One Called God one piece training time for the crew
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

" rated t and up"

**"Demon talking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

_"Host thinking"_

**"Host using biju to talk"**

"note there will not be any couples p.s. this rated t and up"

Naruto was headed toward the battle field when just had to encounter his least favorite person Sakura Harano.

Hey Naruto-kun wanna go out sometime.

Now why would i go out with a flat chested b*tch s*ut like you.

I HATE YOU NARUTO-KUN she said and ran away crying.

GOOD he said and turned around to find juubi right in front of him.

Well f*uck coud this day get any worse.

**"Yes it could said juubi how would you like to become my host and have all my powers controled he said"**

sure why not said naruto.

"time skip naruto is now the juubi and knows every single jutsu, and forbidden jutsu he is stronger than the five great nations combined he brought gaara,madara,minato, and kushina back alive he is a master of all elements including dark, light, demonic, heaven and hell he mastered the espadas powers mastered the powers from DBZ and he is done with the world he was in now so he blew it up and went to start a new life."

Luffy was just about to go to bed when he saw a giant crack in the sky open up and someone came out and landed on his ship and asked to join so luffy said yes and they went to sleep.

next day there was alot of noise going on out side while someone was trying to sleep finally snapped and kicked the door down and said in a some what demonic voice **" you guys have two choices 1. keep being loud and i will show you a place worse then death or 2. you can shut the fucking hell up SO I CAN FUCKING SLEEP okay." **who the fuck are you they all said except luffy naruto sighs and said ask your captain and wake me up when the navy comes or when it's time to eat goodnight.

just then a cannon ball hits him in the head and there is cheering form the navy wich then goes deathly quite as the air drops to an unbearable degree and the silence is broken by laughter and someone says in a deadly voice **" hehehehehehehahahahahaha you fools did you really think that cannonball would hurt me but it did get that unbearable crick out of my neck do you think you could fire it again to get out of my legs then my arms ah much better tha nks for massage navy retarded assholes here let me pay you back "jumps in the air and stands there and says you will regret waking me up now rember my name and know it well for it is Naruto juubi uchia senju uzamaki namikaze the destroyer of good guys espically the navy NOW DIE universal atomic nuke overload cero"**

Suddnely there is a bright light and screams of pain.

well my job is done he said and landed on the deck without a sound and got up and said what are you guys looking at.

luffy just says can you teach me please.

sure why not and i will also teach your whole crew.

" And baby cliffhanger."


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

"time skip power level before and after"

nami before 100,000 now 1,000,000.

usopp before 200,000 now 2,000,000

sanji before 300,000 now 3,000,000

chopper before 400,000 now 4,000,000

franky before 500,000 now 5,000,000

brook before 600,000 now 6,000,000

robin before 700,000 now 7,000,000

zoro before 800,000 now 8,000,000

luffy before 900,000 now 9,000,000

naruto before 10,000,000 now 100,000,000

"hey luffy"

yeah

where do we go no,,,,,poof

NARUTOOO

poof ZOROO POOF NAMI POOF ROBIN POOF SANJI POOF USSOPP POOF CHOPPER POOF BROOK POOF FRANKY

danmit i couldn't save the...POOF

"meanwhile with naruto" well fuck this is just fan-fucking-tastic I sirously need someone who can actually give me a fight and...is that luffy!

"meanwhile with luffy" hey isn't that naruto ahead of me but why are we going the same direction...oh well that just means someone will be with me.

"now the others went to the same areas in the show"

"back to naruto and luffy" we find them aproching amazon lilly wich is well you know forrbiden to men.

"to the island" everybody is going about thier daily lives waiting for the snake princess to return when the hunters hear two big BOOM'S when they get their to find the source it's already gone until they hear that the snke princess is back so they rush back.

"meanwhile with naruto and luffy" oi naruto

yea

where are we?

hn don't know and don't care what i care about is getting some food from the ocean "and with that said dove in searching for food while luffy just sat down and waited.

"back to town" everybody was helping to carry the supplies when they saw 500,000 monster king sized sea kings fall and someone say MOVE IF DON'T WANT TO DIE so they did the obvious and move just as all 500,000 monster king sized sea kings hit the ground and the person landed on top and quickly put all but 2 away and dragged the last two to where luffy was at but not before bieng surrounded by the hunters saying who are and what are you doing here the person begins to laugh and the sky turns black and says you want to know who i am very well stage 1 release and the ground splits in half making the their cat go pale with fear as the person appears right infront of him and hears one word tsukiyomi after what seemed like forever someone says naruto thats enough stop torturing the cat.

Tch fine but the next time they threaten to stop me from a meal i wont hold back. and disappears with luffy and the sky goes back to normal.

"time skip" luffy got caught and is in prison.

psst luffy.

huh whos there.

it's me naruto.

i'm gonna take your place does a hand sign and says switch and luffy is on the out side and naruto is on the inside and says go to the back up camp under ground and wait till i get back.

luffy nods and disappears.

the next morning everyone who is in the prison until they see blinding wight teeth with large canines and eyes that want power.

naruto opens his mouth and says well aren't you gaoing to "kill" me though i don't think you can because your to "starts to laugh" weak hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehe.

"AND CLIFFHANGER"


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

"to where left off"

your to weak said naruto why are you weak because that's your own damn fault for failing to train non-stop.

ENOUGH they shouted.

fine if you want to prove me wrong be my guest but first who's going to fight me.

oh your not fighting.

WTF THAT'S BULL!

who are you and where's luffy-kun.

why should i tell you snake whore.

w-w-what did you call me.

you heard me bitch but if you didn't i'll say it nice and slow s-n-a-k-e w-h-o-r-e now if your done talking i'm going to train."sfx poof"

HE WAS FAKE! hey guys what's that sound.

"kue Thousand Foot Krutch"

MAKE IT STOP.

um no

why

because there's nobody left to fight.

"the music changes to techno stisfaction"

" in naruto's head god damnit luffy"

this song is GROSS why would you even listen to this.

oi oi oi oi oi oi watch it whoever said i changed it and even if i did change it I would never in my life play this on an all female island said naruto with a emotionless face now i have to go to luffy and beat some sense into him.

ha youll never beat luffy-kun have seen his bounty.

yeah your point is.

my point is that he has a bounty of 800,000,000 berries there's no way "hears laughing" why are you laughing i'm being serious.

OI LUFFY YOU CAN CHANGE IT TO WHAT EVER YOU WANT INCLUDING MINE "in the distance they hear SWEEEEEEETNESS changes it to naruto's collection and they see the sky go black and naruto begins to laugh like he is a insane pshyco"

w-w-what's g-g-going o-o-on then they see naruto's eye's and hear music coming from all directions.

naruto takes his sword out and says fuse "their is a flash of light causing the world to shake you now have two choices 1. leave me and my student alone so i can train him or 2. keep bothering me and die. you have 10 seconds to decide.

1...hey what do you mean by we all die 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... STOP COUNTING WE CHOSE NUMBER 1. OKAY.

naruto power's down and steps out of the smoke and says in a innocent but cute voice NEE-SAN WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE THEIR SCAING ME NEE-SAN NEEEEE-SAN! "luffy appears" i'm right here come over to where i am and we will go get some ramen.

yay ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen.

okay okay lets go.

yay ramen time...(passes out and falls off the cliff)

NARUTO DAMN IT NARUTO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW OR YOU WILL DIE.

"and cliffhanger"

"just kidding to Naruto"

5...4...3...2...1 and poof.

Luffy gains a tic mark and says Naruuuuuutoooooooooo stop doing that trick!

everyone hears laughing and looks up and see's naruto laughing his ass off.

soory luffy i hehehe couldn't help it then stops laughing and says oi luffy i found a bunch of weird food objects while I was training but don't what they do but i ate all of them and now i control,combine,and make light,ice,magma,life,death,lightning,darkness,water,wind,nature,god,magic,minerals,jewels,gravity,energy,stamina,body structures,scars,burn marks,curses,sea kings,fishmen,kings,queens,world government,marines,pirates,bounty hunters,...FUCK IT I'M DONG THIS THE EASY WAY! IN OTHER WORDS EVERY PERSON,EVERY ANIMAL,EVERYTHING,AND EVERYBODY! SO IN OTHER WORDS I'M A TYRANT OVERLORD'S BEST DREAM I AM THE INFINITE TAILED BEAST A COMBINATION OF THE JUUBI NO YOKE AND "sfx noise SWOOSH,SLICE,THUNK" OW OW OW OW OW YOU FUKING ASSHOLE THAT HURT YOU FUCK FACE IT REALY FUCKING HURT NOT TO MENTION RUDE AN..."ALL THE AMOZONE WOMEN START TO SCREAM"...HEY I WAS TALKING HERE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" "BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP SON OF A BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP" "EVERYONE EXCEPT LUFFY 0.0" WHAT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE HAVEN'T YOU HEARD SOMEONE SWEAR BEFORE NOW WHERE WAS I OH YEAH THE COMBINATION OF THE JUUBI NO YOKE AND A TIME DIMENSION...oh and luffy i found somthing you might like.

what is it brother.

the one piece.

...WHAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU FOUND THE ONE PIECE!

yep here ya go.

thank you older brother.

END


End file.
